My Little Disney
by Bronie Wubz
Summary: Disney movies into The world of Equestria! Review your'e character ideas and the most voted get's to be them! 3 :D #Bronie Wubz!
1. Basically

Hello everyone! Bronie Wubz here and before you ask, yes I did change my name from Super Rarity Fan to Bronie Wubz. Now this is going to be a Disney fanfiction but my little pony style! I will be doing different disney movies. And I want you to choose who will play who. I will be doing Mulan first. You may choose who is mulan, li shang,chien-po , ling, Yao, and Mushu. If I do the second one, then you can choose the emporer's daughter's. You can put your ideas in the reviews. And for now, I just want to say #BronieWubz!


	2. Mulan (Part 1)

**This is all going to be used by their own names, but I shall make it so that they do not know each other like in the show. (I DO NOT OWN MULAN OR MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC)**

RainbowDash awoke from her slumber. Today was the day, she would bring honor to her family. To make sure she did not disappoint, she wrote the rules of being a perfect wife on her front hoof.

"RainbowDash!" Her mom called from below. "You better get your chores done! You don't want to be late for your spa day!"

"Erg- Coming mom!" Rainbow called and hid her notes with her pajama sleeve.

She got up, and found tank resting on his puff of cloud.

"Hey boy! You wanna help me with the chores?" She asked.

Tank slowly smiled and Rainbowdash grabbed her goggles.

"Let's do this!"

They zipped, and zoomed and flipped everywhere until all of the clouds were gone.

"Good job boy!"

Rainbowdash's mom came out."Hurry up now! We're running late now!"

They flew to the salon where a white unicorn with purple waved hair stood at the front.

_"This is what you bring me to work with?" _She started to sing.

_"Well honey, I've seen worse._

_we're going to turn this sow's ear_

_into a silk purse._

_we'll have you washed and dried_

_primped and polished_

_till you glow with pride_

_You'll bring honor to us all._

_Wait and see_

_when we're through with you_

_boys will gladly go to war for you_

_with good fortune_

_and a great hair-do_

_you'll bring honor to us all_

_a girl can bring her family_

_great honor in one way_

_by striking a good match _

_and this could be the day._

Colt's want mares with good taste

calm

obedient

who work fast-paced"

"Sounds like a dog to me..." Rainbow grunted.

_"With good breeding_

_and a tiny waist"_

"Ow!"

_"You'll bring honor to us all._

_we must serve our emperor_

_who guards us from the Huns_

_a colt by bearing arms_

_a mare with bearing sons_

_when we're through_

_you can't fail_

_like a lotus blossom_

_soft and pale_

_how could any fellow say "No Sale"_

_you'll bring honor to us all."_

"There, your ready." Her mother said.

Rainbowdash was now in a flowing light pink dress. Her hair was braided slightly, and she wore light mascara, and light eye shadow.

"Not yet." Her grandmother said who barged in.

"Grandma-?"

_"An apple for serenity_

_a pendant for balance_

_beads of jade, for beauty_

_Now add a cricket, just for luck._

_And even you can't blow it."_

Rainbow giggled. She then headed for the matchmaker.

_"Ancestors,_

_hear my plea_

_help me not make a fool of me_

_and to not uproot_

_my family tree_

_Keep my father standing tall."_

She then met with the other girls going to the sang:

_"Scarier than the undertaker_

_we are meeting the matchmaker_

_Destiny_

_guard our mares_

_and our future_

_as it fast unfurls_

_please look kindly on_

_these cultured pearls_

_each a perfect filly doll._

_Please bring honor to us_

_please bring honor to us_

_please bring honor to us_

_please bring honor to us_

_please bring honor to us all."_

The matchmaker slammed the door open.

"Miss, Rainbowdash." She called out.

"Here!"

"Speaking without permission," She said writing that down on her clipboard.

"Oops..."


	3. Mulan (Part 2)

Rainbowdash trotted into the match maker's _'lair'_. The match maker studied her, watching her every move.

"Too skinny." The match maker examined and wrote something on her paper.

"Yeah, no kidding.." Rainbowdash grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Erg, nothing.."

"Very well then.. what makes a good bride?"

"Um.." Rainbowdash looked at her hoof, some of the words got smudged by her bath earlier.

"A.. good bride must be poise... and always think before you...snack.. act! This will bring you honor and glory." Rainbowdash sighed and started to sweat. This is going to be a long hour.

The match maker inspected her wins to see for any writing. Nothing.

"Hmmm..." The match maker said. "Show me how to pour a cup of cider."

_Cider, really!? I guess bride's gotta do, what they gotta do._ Rainbowdash thought.

Rainbowdash sat down, and looked at the tea pot the match maker had cider in. She carefully grabbed the pot, and poured it into the glass. When she realized her "lucky" cricket was in the cider, she started to panic.

"Um, may I see tha-"

"SILENCE!"

"Oh..okay.."

The match maker was about to drink, when the cricket jumped out. With Rainbowdash trying to catch it, the match maker jumped in the air startled. She landed with her her flank in the fire. She screamed as her dress caught on fire. Rainbowdash, finally noticing, she blew her wing, trying to blow it out, but only got it worse. And the match maker went crazy.

"I think it's going well." Rainbowdash's grandmother said outside.

Quickly, Rainbowdash grabbed for the pot of cider, and dumped upon the match maker. The fire now extinguished, and the match maker furious, Rainbowdash was thrown out.

"You may look like a bride, but you will never bring your family honor! Your a disgrace!" The match maker screamed.

Rainbowdash looked at her mother and grandmother, who turned away, and walked. Tears forming in her eyes, Rainbowdash ran to the park. Rainbowdash looked at the pond, and saw her reflection. She did look pretty, but that didn't matter.

_"Look at me_

_I will never pass for a perfect bride._

_Or a perfect daughter_

_Can it be_

_I'm not meant to play this part?_

_Now I see_

_That if I truly were to be myself_

_I would break my family's heart._

_Who is that mare I see_

_Staring straight_

_Back at me?_

_Why is my reflection_

_Someone _

_I don't know?_

_Somehow I cannot hide_

_who I am_

_Though I've tried._

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am_

_Inside?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am_

_Inside?"_

Rainbowdash looked back at her reflection. She started to cry.

_How can she make her family proud?_

**Okay, I admit I had no idea what the rules to being a perfect bride from the movie... But, I remembered the snack part! ;P Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying! Next, I think I am going to do a quick audition chapter, just because I'm not sure who I should have be the other characters. But, I do know that Soarin will be Li Shang. :)**


	4. Mulan (Auditions)

**SUPER AWESOME AUDITION POWERS ACTIVATE!**

**Sorry for that weird begging...but oh well. So, this is going to be auditions. LET'S DO THIS! I-I should stop now..**

**We will now be doing auditions for the role Mushu:**

"Hi..erm- my name is Spike. And, well I think I would be a good Mushu. Seeing that I am, well- a little dragon... So, uhh, yeah..."

***awkward laugh* Okay then... well, you guys decide if Spike will be a good Mushu, NEXT FOR MUSHU!**

"I'm sure you all know me! I am Discord, the lord of chaos! I would be the best Mushu in the world! Want to know why? Because, I am the same shape of Mushu, and I have the little beard. I kind of look like a dragon, and I can shrink to his size! Then, I have the same personality! He's pretty chaotic in the second movie... MUHAHAHAH *cough cough* I-I mean... yeah... I'm a good Mushu."

**DISCORD! GET OUT OF THIS FAN FICTION! YOU ALREADY RUINED MY CROSSOVER!**

"Why- what ever do you mean? I recall nothing of the sort."

**-_- well, you guess can pick. Either Spike or Discord for the role of Mushu.**

**ON TO THE NEXT ROLE! dangit! I said I would stop! Anyways, next is the role for Yao.**

"EE-yup. I know I don't talk much.. but I would be a good Yao. He is all about strength, and I think I have lots of it."

**hmmm. I dunno.. well onto the ne-**

**Um, Bronie?**

**Yes, what is it Applebloom?**

**That's all we got for Yao**

**...**

**ya'll alright?**

**Yeah, yeah I'm okay.**

**Alrighty then... bye**

**bye...**

**Okay, well, next we have Ling.**

"Hi, it's me again. I think I would be a good Ling because of his description of his dream girl. It matches Rarity perfect! Plus, I think I am a lot like him."

**Interesting-**

**Uh, bronie?  
Are you kidding me?**

**Umm, im gonna go..**

**Oh well, onto Chin Po-**

**No one signed up for Chin Po Bronie.**

**...**

**Well... this just got harder.. Well, luckily it's not up to me! :P Review who you want! :D**


	5. Mulan (Part 3)

Rainbowdash slowly walked back to her family's puff of cloud.

"Good morning princess!" Rainbowdash's father called out.

Rainbow grunted. "Don't call me that."

Her dad slowly made his way over. He mumbled something about his back hurting. Rainbowdash groaned.

"Daaaad, if your'e going to complain about your back, go take you medicine!" She blurted.

"Sweetie, I know you are upset that you 'failed' your bride test. Because no matter what, you are still the most amazing mare in the world."

Rainbowdash smiled at her father, he would always be there to cheer her up, even if she was not in the mood to talk. Their moment was stopped when a man named Flash Sentry called out:

"Attention all patrions of cloudsdale! Her royal highness Princess Celestia has given orders that she needs colts to help fight Tireck after escaping, I need the colts from the following families." He said while looking at his list.

Rainbow perched herself onto a arch to listen.

Flash called out a few families that Rainbow knew well, and was a little concerned. But she couldn't do anything when she heard him call: "The Dash family!" Rainbow's father was sadly the only colt in her family. She couldn't let him go to war! He had already been! She saw her father approach and accept the scroll.

"You can't do this!" Rainbow shouted as she flew in front of them. "He has already served his time! And is in too weak of condition!" Rainbow felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Rainbowdash!" Her father scolded. "It is a honor to fight for Equestria! And I shall do so."

"But-"

"No buts!"

Rainbow ran into her room. Her father never yelled at her that much. She started crying, not knowing what else to do. Finally, she knew what she _had_ to do.

"I will fight. No matter what it takes. Dad is NOT going to war."

**So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry, I have been slow but, yeah... Anyways! I think I will do... *dadadadadadada* Beauty and The Beast! And I know who is going to be who. (mostly). *wink wink* **


	6. Mulan (Part 4)

**Hey! And yes, Snowfrost I did take your question seriously. I am also a fluttercord shipper :D. Thank you for adding me to your "Top Ten Authors" and am happy you enjoy my fanfics. :)**

Rainbow made sure until her father was asleep. She trotted into their bedroom, and opened the wardrobe. There was a stand that had dark green armor. And a silver blade next to it. Rainbow cringed.

_What are you doing!?_ She asked herself. _This is crazy... _Rainbow looked over at her father. She frowned. _I have to do this. He won't last. But will I?_

She shook her head. She would not let that thought stay. She reached for the armor and snuck out. She put on the armor and looked in the mirror.

_Not good enough._

She grabbed the silver blade and held her breathe. She cut her long rainbow mane until it looked like a colts. She examined her fine work.

_I guess now I should do my tail._

She cut her tail, and soon enough, she sort of looked like a stallion.

_Perfect._

Rainbow soon sprinted out of her cloud, and flew into the night.

It was morning, and her father knew what she had done. By now, he knew it would be too late to chase after her. He sobbed on the porch made of clouds.

"I should have never yelled at her. This is all my fault." He sobbed.

Rainbowdash's ancestors awoke, well one of them did.

"Discord, awake!" The ancestor bellowed.

Soon, a statue of a strange creature on a symbol turned to life.

"I...LIIIIVE!" He boomed as he rose.

The ancestor rolled his eyes.

"So what you want me to do? Rescue Rainbow from death? Fight ninjas? Go in the war-"

"I want you to awake the other ancestors for a meeting."

Discord groaned.

"NOW!"

"Alright, alright. RISE AND SHINE! Come on, wake up!"

One by one pegausi, unicorn, and earthpony appeared. Soon they started yelling and arguing.\

"I knew it!" A unicorn yelled. "I knew that Rainbowdash was trouble!"

"Well she gets it from _your _side of the family!" A Pegasus yelled.

"Send the oldest!" A unicorn hissed at Discord.

"No, No!" A earth pony bellowed. "Send the wisest!"

"Everypony relax." The Ancestor commanded. "We will send the most powerful."

"Alright, alright." Discord said. "I get the drift, I'll go."

The pony's looked at each other. And then burst out laughing.

"We will send a _real_ draqquaniqus (total guessing, sorry :3)"

"But- but I _am_ a real draqquaniqus!" Discord argued.

"We will send the great draqquniqus. Go awake him!"

Discord grumbled as he left to the rainbow fountain where a statue of his father was.

"Come on dad!" He hollered. "Wake up!"

When his father didn't move, he climbed on top of the statue and stomped his feet. By doing this, he accidently broke the head off. Discord gasped.

"Dad!" He yelled. Even though his father never did anything with him, or for him, he still, _kind of _loved his dad.

"What's the hold up!?"

"Um, n-nothing! 'The Great Draqquaniqus' is on his way!"

"Good! I will wait for Rainbow's arrival then."

Discord gulped.

"Guess I will have to go save Rainbow."


	7. Mulan (Part 5)

Rainbow cleared her throat.

"Hi, I'm her to sign up for the war." She said in a sort of guy voice.

_Oh, that's never going to work._

Rainbow sat down and moaned. She stopped when she heard something in the bushes.

"Who's there!?"

She looked amazed as flames up roared behind a rock in front of her.

"Who am _I!?_ " The creature asked in the strangest voice Rainbow had ever heard."_I_ am the most powerful.. most incredible!" The creature spoke as a giant shadow appeared behind the rock. "I am the great and powerful Discord." Discord stepped out and revealed a lizard-sized monster.

"Um, what _are_ you?" Rainbow asked peering down at him.

"I am a draconequus" (_**YAY! I SPELLED IT RIGHT! :P)**_

"A draccone what?"

"It's a very rare species. Wouldn't expect you to know it."

"Hey! Is that an insult!?"

Discord grunted. "Er-no. Anyways, I am here to help you win the war! And finally show those guardians the what-for!"

"What?"

"Forget that last part. The point is I will be here to help you. Make sure you don't die and all of that."

Rainbow wan't that convinced, but she still need some help.

"Okay then, we should probably go sign up then."

So they walked to the campsite where the training would begin.

"Okay, you need to be like a colt. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Okay, go talk to the group of stallions over there."

Rainbow turned to where Discord was pointing. There, was a orange colt with a cowcolt hat with a cutie mark of three apples. And a really big stallion with the cutie mark of a upside down horseshoe. And, there was also a purple and green dragon.

"I don't think I should."

"Aw, come on! There just colts."

Rainbow gulped and approached the group. Only to accidentally trip and push the orange stallion forward into the bigger stallion.

"Who did that." The stallion grumbled and turned to face Rainbow.

"Uh, sorry about that." Rainbow said.

The stallion was about to smack her when trumpets blew and a light-blue Pegasus with dark blue hair appeared.

"Attention! There will be no fighting until the war." He boomed. "If anyone disagrees, then speak now!"

The orange stallion pushed Rainbow out in front.

"So, you have a problem?"

"No!" Rainbow cleared her throat. "N-No sir." The stallion studied her.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"M-My name?"

"Hmm Spike?" Discord said.

"His name is Spike." Rainbow replied pointing to the dragon.

"I didn't ask for his name, I asked for yours."

"Uhh, oh! I know! RainbowBlitz!"

"My name is RainbowBlitz."

"Where's your scroll?"

Rainbow handed him her scroll that she stole from her dad.

"_The _RainbowBlaze? I didn't know he had a son."

"He uh, doesn't talk about me that much." Rainbow said turning red.

"Well, okay then. AppleBuck, Spike, and Troubleshoes!"

The three from the group stepped forward.

"Yes sir?" They asked.

"There will be no more fighting. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Applebuck said.

"Good."

**Okay, so I needed someone to play Yao. So I asked Youtube for help. I watched many "A Girl worth Fighting For" videos and all of them had AppleJack as Yao. Well, I turned Applejack into a boy. I hope you like the name I gave her for the boy! Also, sorry for not adding Rainbow being all awkward when she has to talk to Soarin like in the movie. I just didn't think it fit Rainbow.**


	8. Mulan (Part 6)

Rainbow awoke with the sound of a trumpet blasted into her ear.

"Huh!?What!? I'm ready general!"

Discord burst out laughing.

"You should see the look on your face!Hilarious!"

Rainbow noticed Discord had a trumpet in his claw.

"Where did you get the trumpet from?" She asked.

Discord looked down and made the trumpet disappear. "What trumpet?"

"How did you- you know what? I'm not even going to ask."

"Wise choice! By the way, Lieutenant Soarin has already gone with the boys. You might want to eat something." Discord summoned a bowl of oats and milk and had Rainbowdash stuff her face."Come on now! Their all waiting for you!" Rainbow wiped her mouth with her hoof and put on her fathers armor.

"Okay! Sheesh, I'm going!" Rainbow trotted out of her tent and flew to where the other ponies were.

"Are you all ready to begin your training?" Soarin asked eying each of them. They all nodded their heads.

"Sir, yes sir!" They all shouted.

"Alright then, get ready for a montaging song."

Rainbow rolled her eyes.

_"Let's get down to business._

_To defeat. The Huns._

_Did they send me colts,_

_when I asked, for stallions?_

_your the saddest bunch I've ever met._

_But you can bet, before we're through._

_Mister I'll make a stallion out of you_

_Tranquil as a forest_

_But on fire, within_

_Once you find your center_

_You are sure, to win_

_You're a spineless pale,_

_pathetic lot._

_And you haven't got a clue_

_Somehow I'll make a stallion_

_Out of you."_

Troubleshoes fell down. _"I'm never gonna catch my breath."_

Applebuck looked at the weapons. _"Say goodbye to those who knew me."_

Spike tried doing a push up, but fell down onto the ground. _"Boy was I a fool in school for cutting gym."_

Discord shook his head at Soarin. _"This guys got them scared to death!"_

Rainbow fell. _"Hope he doesn't see right through me."_

Troubleshoes fell into the lake. _"Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!"_

_"BE A STALLION!"_

_"We must be swift as a coursing river."_

_"BE A STALLION!"_

_"With all the force of a great typhoon."_

_"BE A STALLION!"_

_"With all the strength of a raging fire._

_Mysterious as the dark side of, the moooon!_

_Time is racing towards us._

_'til the Huns, arrive._

_Heed my every order_

_and you might_

_survive!_

_You're unsuited for the rage of war_

_So pack up, go home you're through_

_how could I, make a stallion_

_out of you._

Rainbow put on her pack crying. But, as she left she noticed the medals Soarin used in the first test. She looked up at the pole he had used to demonstrate. He held the medals and climbed the pole to retrieve an arrow he had shot up. Rainbow narrowed her eyes.

"Let's do this!"

The next morning, Soarin awoke to the arrow in front of him. He looked up and Rainbow was sitting at the top with both of the medals in her hooves. He smirked.

"Well played."

_"BE A STALLION!"_

_"We must be swift as a coursing river."_

_"BE A STALLION!"_

_"With all the force of a great typhoon."_

_"BE A STALLION!"_

_"With all the strength in a raging fire._

_Mysterious as the dark side of, the moooon!"_

_"Hoo-ah!" Everyone cheered._

"Wow, that singing montage thing actually works." Rainbow said marveling at everyone's improvements.

**Hey guys! I learned you could center the words! :P Anyways, I've been waiting for that song! One of my favorite Disney Songs! :D Oh yeah, and only a week left of school! Can't wait for Summer! Writing Fanfics, watching Youtube, Fangirling, Watching MLP, playing Video Games, and being forced outside by my parents and friends. :P Yay!**


End file.
